


Два друида

by Sag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, alternative universe, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sag/pseuds/Sag
Summary: Иногда Скотту казалось, что в его стае не один, а два друида, причем один из них, как ни странно, оборотень.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 91





	Два друида

Иногда Скотту казалось, что в его стае не один, а два друида, причем один из них, как ни странно, оборотень. Ощущение было совсем призрачным – не мог же социопатичный маньяк и правда оберегать чужую стаю. Но какое-то внутреннее чутье, которое так ценили в нём и Дерек, и Арджент, твердило именно это. Разум кричал, что Хейл-старший снова плетет свои интриги, что, возможно, он и хочет сделать стаю сильнее, но только ради своих целей, чтобы, например, подмять потом под себя. Стайлз иронично указал бы на пробел в логике, Эллисон мягко посоветовала бы слушать своё сердце, но Скотт просто отмахнулся от навязчивых указаний старшего оборотня и малодушно отправил его собачиться со вторым – точнее, первым («Первейшим, Первым Из Первых») – советником.  


***

\- Ты должен отговорить его, - безапелляционно заявил Питер, врываясь в комнату Стайлза. Подростковые плакаты здесь давно сменились газетными вырезками из криминальной хроники, но в отдельных местах виднелись следы старого скотча и обрывков тонкой бумаги. Это заставило Хейла усмехнуться – не то презрительно, не то снисходительно. Даже если мальчишка и повзрослел, даже если и снял плакаты, под кроватью, наверняка, коллекция комиксов, а на нём самом футболка с Бэтменом.  
\- А? Ты о чем? – Стайлз медленно, словно нехотя, отвернулся от файлов, которым явно следовало бы находиться в участке шерифа, и непонимающе вытаращил свои огромные глаза, полные одновременно энергии и недосыпа. По-хорошему, стоило бы подождать, пока слабый человек проспится, и зайти позже, но Питер не помнил ни одного дня, когда от Стайлза не несло бы персональным набором запахов, постоянной составляющей которого была очаровательная в своей деструктивности и противоречивости смесь аддерола, СДВГ, одного часа сна и сонной энергии. Кроме того, Хейл был слишком зол, чтобы развернуться на полпути и просто уйти. Несколько месяцев назад он-таки бросил свои бесплодные попытки покинуть Бейкон-Хиллс и обзавестись своей стаей. Его словно магнитом тянуло назад в город. То ли кровь древних хранителей города бунтовала, то ли он сам подсознательно хотел вернуться сюда. Всё-таки он не мог отрицать, что какая-то неведомая сила заставляет его чувствовать призрачную ответственность за детишек, которые своими выходками скоро сравняют родовые земли с Адом. По крайней мере, засчет их вечных косяков пополнялись семейные справочники сверхъестественного, которые Стайлз невинно предложил выложить на какой-то веб-сайт, заметив, что есть у него один знакомый... Питер после этого отсканировал всю домашнюю библиотеку, заперев и оригиналы, и копии самыми надежными из известных ему способов.  
Но Хейл ещё не до такой степени впал в сентиментализм, чтобы признавать какого-то сопляка альфой или шататься с выпускниками по канализациям и городским библиотекам, нет уж, увольте. Пока что Питер ограничивался наводящими, саркастичными комментариями и редкими появлениями на публике. Однако появления становились всё чаще, советы – очевиднее, и не далек тот день, когда самоубийственно-прямолинейный Стилински-младший или насмешливо-проницательная Мартин не выдержат и назовут его «мамочкой стаи», вон уже даже от недалекого МакКолла каким-то подозрительным доверием несёт. Бр-р-р, мерзость-то какая…  
Но хватит, он отложил свои амбиции в сторону (временно!), по-своему начал опекать стаю (в которую даже не входит!), и он не позволит всем своим стараниям пойти прахом только потому, что группе подростков-гуманистов не терпится свести счеты с жизнью наиболее оригинальным способом. Что это вообще за извращенный синдром восьмиклассника?..  
\- Сегодня вечером состоится встреча с альфой из соседнего штата. У его стаи какие-то проблемы, и они собираются перебраться сюда. Надеюсь, ты не забыл об этом, друид-самоучка? – ядовито спросил оборотень.  
\- Я же не ты, чтобы забывать обо всём подряд, вервольф-склеротик, - огрызнулся Стайлз.  
\- О, нет, даже не пытайся снова повесить на меня ту психованную банши. Мы это уже обсуждали. Она и без меня бы сдвинулась. Банши вообще все сдвинутые, у них это профессиональное, - Питер неприязненно поежился.  
Стилински фыркнул, но ничего не ответил, - Лидия сама напомнит Хейлу об этом разговоре. В последние годы её контроль становится всё лучше. Сейчас она уже близка к тому, чтобы сознательно блокировать нежелательные сигналы. Стайлз по-настоящему гордится ей. Несмотря на внешнюю невозмутимость и хладнокровие, он видел, каких трудов ей стоил экспресс-курс по становлению банши.  
\- Так чего ты от меня-то хочешь? – устало спросил он, когда традиционный обмен любезностями был закончен.  
Питер пораженно уставился на сына шерифа.  
\- Ты вообще был на последних собраниях? МакКолл собирается встретиться с альфой и позволить ему переселиться!  
\- Ну и? В чем проблема? Дипломатия как она есть. Чем больше сверхъестественного на нашей стороне, тем проще пережить следующую схватку со сверхъестественным, находящимся не на нашей стороне. Нам нужны союзники, Питер. Ты же сам вечно твердишь, что мы здесь, как в горячей точке и должны жить по законам войны.  
\- В чем проблема?! – возмущенно передразнил оборотень. – МакКолл должен отказать и, желательно, с демонстрацией силы! Конкуренция, дележ территории, саботаж – это тебе ничего не говорит, «дипломат»? Мы оборотни, а в дипломатию играют люди!  
\- С чего вообще такой энтузиазм? Если ты собираешься стравить Бейкон-Хиллс с соседними стаями, то тебе следует работать более тонко. Стареешь, что ли? – добродушно усмехнулся Стилински.  
\- Зарываешься, - Питер опасно щурится, добавляя синевы во взгляд. – Идите и подыхайте дружным строем, мне плевать, вот только подумай, почему им не живется в соседнем штате? Что они натворили, раз бегут сюда, а, Стайлз? Не у меня прозвище «друид-параноик», так какого черта ты пустил всё на самотек?  
Он уходит, хорошенько хлопнув дверью. Он чует запах обиды и самобичевания и чувствует мрачное удовлетворение (давно нужно было вправить ему мозги) и – о, боги – сожаление. Хейл решительно обрывает мысли о том, что можно было сказать и по-другому, и в самом мрачном расположении духа уезжает домой, чтобы выпить виски и забыться крепким сном, полным безразличия к детям, которые причастны к большинству самых худших событий в его жизни.  


***

Его резко выдёргивает из прекрасного беспамятства, и он чувствует себя так, будто его из теплой и удобной кровати скинули в ледяной омут. Но он, черт возьми, узнает это ощущение. Даже спустя столько лет после смерти Талии он явственно узнает в этом чувстве зов альфы. Едва ли МакКолл понимал, что творит, едва ли отдавал отчет, что он сам, да и все остальные члены стаи признали Питера своим – Боже – сородичем, скорее всего, какая-то внутренняя интуиция подсказала ему рявкнуть во весь голос, и, черта с два, подросток понимал, что зовёт старшего оборотня.  
Когда он добирается до места, следуя за головной болью, как за маячком, стая из соседнего штата почти разгромлена. Он помогает вырубить альфу, стараясь не обращать внимания на полные удивления глаза присутствующих (разумеется, кроме Мартин, Питер понятия не имеет, каким образом, но эта жуткая девчонка всегда всё знает наперед). Они делят раненных и пленных по машинам и привозят всех в ветеринарную клинику. Там Питер и получает объяснения. Оказывается, Стайлз начал допытываться, почему стая так торопится покинуть соседний штат, нашел пробелы в их версии и спровоцировал драку. Хейл смотрит на него почти одобрительно, на что Стилински ядовито спрашивает:  
\- Так ты теперь типа официально в стае? Колесо Сансары дало оборот – обративший вошел в стаю обращенного?  
\- Без понятия, - честно признается Питер, не понимая причину раздражения парня. – МакКолл рявкнул, я проснулся и пришел. Обычно зов альфы действует только на членов стаи, но мое положение весьма неоднозначно, поэтому утверждать не берусь.  
\- Да ты всё равно, как курица-наседка в последнее время с нами носишься, - устало выдыхает Стайлз, тут же теряя всю свою агрессию. Лидия усмехается уголком губ, и Хейл смотрит на неё, как на предателя, на что та просто разводит руки в стороны. – Не думаю, что кто-то будет против.  
И он просто выходит на улицу, бросив всех без какого-либо объяснения. Питер, не оборачиваясь на Скотта и Лидию, идет за ним, догоняя до того, как мальчишка сядет в машину.  
\- Что случилось? Ты предотвратил войну, вы победили, что не так?  
Стайлз явно колеблется перед ответом, а когда начинает говорить, обращается словно в пустоту, уставившись пустым взглядом в треснувшую плитку асфальта.  
\- Я в последний момент вспомнил твои слова и начал докапываться до альфы. Многие наши пострадали. Регенерируются, конечно, но можно было бы избежать всего этого, если бы я отговорил Скотта или придумал другой способ или сразу послушался бы тебя. В том, что наши ребята сейчас лежат без сознания виноват только я. Какой из меня друид?  
\- Хреновый, - честно отвечает Питер. – А из Скотта хреновый альфа. Из моей дочери хреновый оборотень. Из меня – хреновый утешитель, но если кто и должен быть друидом этой наглухо ебанутой, пропитанной суицидальными намерениями и альтруистичным дерьмом стаи, то это ты. Ты не можешь поступить неправильно в этой должности, потому что в данном случае не она определяет тебя, а ты – её. Ты был друидом стаи до того, как она появилась, и до того, как Скотт стал альфой. Это просто твоё свойство. Не предназначение, но свойство.  
Хейл неловко лохматит волосы остолбеневшего Стайлза, стараясь выглядеть максимально снисходительно.  
\- Кто ты и что ты сделал с Питером Хейлом? Нет, серьезно, что за монолог из комиксов? И с каких пор ты стал вести себя, как заботливая нянька?  
\- Что б я ещё когда-то связался с подростками… - цедит Питер, залезая в свою машину и игнорируя продолжающиеся выкрики надоедливого мальчишки.  


***

Стайлз регулярно наведывается к нему в квартиру, устраиваясь на полу с одним из томов библиотеки Хейлов. Питер издевается, называя его домашним животным, но мальчишка только язвит в ответ, продолжая ходить к нему. Оборотень не знает, зачем тот это делает, но от Стайлза пахнет довольством и комфортом, когда он находится рядом. Питера будто невзначай посещает мысль, что они похожи на старую женатую пару – живут практически вместе, готовят друг другу, по очереди читают книги, всё время собачатся, но не прекращают общения и остаются рядом. Им просто хорошо.  
Мальчишка научился готовить любимый кофе Хейла, а оборотень – незаметно накрывать уснувшего подростка пледом. Они не настолько близки, чтобы Стайлз готовил завтрак без пререканий, а Питер – переносил его в кровать, нет. Когда-нибудь потом, может. А сейчас им и так замечательно.


End file.
